Sprite and Fairy
by Emodragonsprites
Summary: To be honest I never loved Edgar, instead I fell for the one who served him. The one who could be controlled by sprites at a moments notice. The one who always kept a dagger in his black suit jacket. The one with jet-black hair, deep green eyes, and who has saved me more times than I can count. Raven
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Earl and Fairy. I only own the plot.

Lydia's P.O.V.

As the carriage rumbled along the path back to Edgar's manor I knew exactly what Edgar was going to do. He was going to kiss me. I didn't want that. I don't love him. I love someone else, but Edgar would never understand, so I feared for what might happen to the one I did love. But I wasn't going to sit back idly while Edgar tried to kiss me. "Will you stop it Edgar! I don't love you!"

Pulling back sharply he asked. "Why?" I couldn't tell him the truth. I just couldn't!

"I just don't okay! I'm sorry but I never did." that was partially true at least. I looked at the other occupants of the carriage. Paul, Nico, and Raven. All with a shocked expression on their face. My gaze lingered a little longer on Raven. Hoping Edgar didn't notice I shifted my eyes back to him.

"Who do you love then?" he demanded.

"Who said I had to love anyone!" glaring slightly at me he spat.

"Is it Cain?" he was clearly not convinced.

"No! Even if I did love someone it wouldn't be that Kelpie." to avoid further questioning I turned to face the window and drifted away in thought.

Raven's P.O.V.

I was shocked to say the least. I was so sure that she was in love with lord Edgar. She turned to the window in an effort to cease conversation with him and it worked.

Even if Edgar had not noticed I saw her peridot-green eyes linger on me. As I wondered why that occurred, I didn't notice that I was staring until she shifted her head to the side and met my gaze.

Lydia's P.O.V.

I held Raven's gaze for the remainder of the carriage ride. If I looked closely I could see his sprites taking flight in his deep green eyes. Our staring contest ended however when the carriage lurched to a halt and Raven stood to open the door and let the others out. I stayed put, not wanting to face Edgar again quite yet.

"Miss Carlton." Raven was standing with the door open waiting for me to step outside.

"Sorry, I spaced out." I muttered.

Nodding he said, "Lord Edgar told me to escort you to your room. He hopes for you to stay the night here. Since it is already quite late miss Carlton, I recommend that you comply." What harm will it do now? I really shouldn't walk home alone in the dark anyway.

"Fine." Raven nodded and lead me down the long hallways to a room near the end. We stopped for a moment next to one of Paul paintings depicting a fury with startling accuracy, it's talons reaching out and almost seeming to touch you. I shivered and felt a small tendril of fear creep into my heart.

"What's wrong miss Carlton?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. He didn't seem entirely convinced but unlike Edgar, he didn't pry.

"Miss Carlton-" cutting him off before he could say any more I said,

"Please just call me Lydia. Miss Carlton just sounds way too formal. Okay?" Giving a slight smile he said,

"Lydia, dinner will be ready soon. If you are hungry it will be held in the dining room." His slight smile vanishing and his demeanor became stiff again as he walked off.

After he vanished from sight I opened the door and walked into my room. It had one small bed with creamy white covers and white pillows. The carpet was dark-teal and on the far side of the room was a table with a plain wooden chair. On the wall closer to me there was a large window with soft lavender curtains and a door which ended up leading to a plain white bathroom with no shower.

Sighing, for the day had been long and trying I plopped down on the plush bed. I was just about to fall asleep, but fate couldn't or wouldn't be so kind to me. At that moment Nico decided to show up out of nowhere.

"So, Raven huh." he said with a grin.

"What!" I just managed not to shriek.

"Oh please, don't try do deny it Lydia. I know you well enough to know when you are lying." I didn't say a word. "Tell you what. If you can tell me right now that you don't love Raven and not be lying, I will give up drinking scotch for a month." I was about to say something, but was cut off by Nico. "If you can't then I have my answer. So, which is it?" I was going to deny it, but truthfully...I couldn't.

Nico pulled a cat smirk and said. "So, Raven huh."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hello peoples! This is my first fanfic evah! I am a huge Lydiaven fan! Constructive criticism is wonderful but all hateful flames will be used to cook bacon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own this because if I did I would have made Raven kill Kelpie a long time ago!

Lydia's P.O.V.

It was now time to eat. Nico had gone off to who-knows-where after I failed to answer his question. As I made my way to the dining room I ran into the one person I really didn't want to see right now... Edgar.

"Hello Lydia. I assume you are on your way to the dining room and so, I will escort you." I started to protest, but soon realized that was pointless. "So, Lydia can I ask you something?" Saying nothing because I knew he would ask anyway I waited and, as expected, he proceeded. "Is the reason because of when I was drunk?" Partially, saying another woman's name in that circumstance really made me re-think who I actually loved. I soon realized it wasn't Edgar, but I wasn't going to give him any clues as to who it was. Luckily I didn't actually have to answer. We had reached the dining room. Apparently we were late.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot where the dining room was." I looked around the room for a place to sit. Surprisingly I saw Kelpie, Raven, Nico, Ermine, Sweetpea, Marigold, Paul, and the gnome who told me about the ring... the ring! It is still on my hand from the last time I put it on to keep Kelpie from taking me to the fairy realm! I wondered if I could take it off without Edgar's help this time... I didn't think it would come off, so I was _extremely _surprised when it slid off easily as I yanked on it.

Quickly stashing it in my dress pocket, I took the seat next to the gnome and Nico. Marigold sat next to Nico. Raven was seated on the other side of the gnome, Edgar sat down next to Sweetpea who sat next to marigold. Kelpie sat across from me, Paul sat next to Edgar, and Ermine sat next to Raven. Tompkins came out and informed us that dinner would be a little late today. Soon there was the sound of chatter that I wasn't interested in. Folding my hands on the table I waited patiently.

"Where's Boh?" The gnome said staring at my hands. The chatter stopped and everyone looked curiously to me.

"Lydia took it off if you must know." Nico said with a wink at me. "She doesn't love Edgar she's fallen for-" Quickly I covered his mouth before he could say anymore. Blushing like mad, I whispered furiously in his ear.

"Be quiet I can't let them know!" Snickering wildly, even Nico shut up when the food came out. A giant roast turkey with mashed potatoes and gravy was sitting on a platter. Everyone took a plate and started eating. All except for Kelpie who sat staring suspiciously at his food.

Raven's P.O.V.

I almost wanted to know what Nico had been about to say, but quickly dismissed the thought. My sprites would force me to attack anyone that was lord Edgar's enemy. I have more control over my sprites now than in the past, but they could still force me to attack regardless of my own will. Then again there were times when the sprites wanted to attack and they didn't have to force me. I wouldn't ever want to harm anyone that Lydia cared about. It would hurt her deeply.

Lydia's P.O.V.

After everyone finished eating I noticed someone was missing. "Where is my father?"

Turning toward me Tompkins said. "Professor Carlton felt very tired and decided to stay home tonight."

"Oh, well he shouldn't strain himself if he is feeling ill. I am kind of tired too." I said stifling a yawn.

"Raven." Edgar said.

"Yes, lord Edgar?"

"Will you please take Lydia to her room." Nodding Raven started walking to the door obviously expecting me to follow. So, I did. That fury painting looked even scarier at night. It looked as if it was standing right in front of me. It's eyes boring into me, it's sharp talons touching me, cutting me. Sharp, almost agonizing pain in my shoulder awoke me from my trance. Looking down at my shoulder I saw long claw marks, and as I looked up I met the wide blue eyes of a fury.

**Author's Note: **I gave you a cliffie! Haha! 'Cause I'm just evil like that!

(Also, I'd like to give thanks to my amazing Beta Reader TheVastEmptiness )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hellllo peoples of the world! Here is the 3rd chapter of Sprite and fairy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Earl and fairy there would be a second season by now.

Raven's P.O.V.

I saw the sprite before it appeared in front of Lydia, I saw it before it attacked even when she couldn't. Contrary to what most believe I can see sprites. Though most stayed away from human kind, so why would a fury be here? More importantly, why would she attack Lydia...LYDIA!

Immediately I jumped in front of the fury drawing my dagger even as my eye started to glow, my sprites urging me to attack. I was happy to sate them. Glancing back I questioned, "Miss Lydia, are you all right?" She didn't answer, instead choosing to grab her injured shoulder which was now bleeding profusely. Turning back to face the fury, I swung my dagger towards her just in time to meet her talon-laden hand swinging straight for me. A fury looks somewhat like a human, if humans have huge blue eyes that are constantly shedding tears of blood, sleek black wings, and hands and feet that ended in razor-sharp talons instead of nails.

Screeching wildly the fury clutched her hand in pain, before springing up to become airborne. Flapping towards the ceiling, she ginned at me showing a mouth full of semi-sharp teeth. Squinting to make her out in the darkness I ran against the wall launching off it to the next one and quickly bouncing off of that one to drive my dagger into the gut of a very surprised fury.

Her eyes widening in shock and dismay she gave one final shriek, before we both fell to the floor. I landed on the balls of my feet, and stood the fury slumped on the ground, lifeless. With that taken care of I turned to Lydia and asked her once more. "Are you okay, Miss Lydia?"

Lydia's P.O.V.

I was about to respond when I fainted from blood loss.

Sorry for the short chapter but this was just a really good place to cut off chapter three and my beta reader (TheVastEmptiness) thought so too but not to worry the next chapter is coming soon. Every reviewer will get a prince voodoo doll... maybe...

FLUFFY BUNNIES HAVE TAKEN OVER THE WORLD!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Sorry for the wait! I had a ton of christmas presents to make and wrap not to mention an 1,036 word history essay to type so..yeah..anyway enjoy.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTRA SUPER FLUFF!  
(TheVastEmptiness: Or as I say… FLAMES OF MOE)!

Disclaimer: If I owned Earl and Fairy Raven would've killed that damn Ulysses.

Lydia's P.O.V.

My eyes flickered open as I regained consciousness. I turned my head to figure out where I was and got a face full of black cloth. Tilting my face upwards to see how that had happened I noticed I was being carried bridal style by Raven.

Feeling my face heat up in a rather red looking blush, I turned my head back down and closed my eyes, leaning against his chest, feeling happy and free from the complicated world that is my life. Sadly though, the moment didn't last much longer.

"Oh, Lydia! Is my little fairy alright?" I heard Edgar exclaim. I was tempted to open my eyes and glare at him in annoyance, but I'm sure that if I did Raven would put me down, and I didn't want to move.

"Lord Edgar, she was attacked by a fury. I killed it, but she suffered some blood loss, so I think she should be bandaged up.

"Yes that would be the best plan, but I have guests right now, so can you do this?" He said before turning and walking to the living room.

Raven's P.O.V.

Inside I was angry. If Lord Edgar loves Lydia, then he should put her needs first and I am sure whatever guests he has at this hour can wait, but outwardly all I said was,

"Yes, Milord." Carrying Lydia to the carriage I set her down on the seat and was about to take the seat opposite to her, when something came over me. Leaning down, I softly pressed my lips to her forehead and sat down next to her.

No one's P.O.V.

"Nico."

"Yes, Kelpie. What do you want?" The fairy cat asked flicking his head to the side to face Kelpie.

"Earlier, at dinner, what were you going to say before Lydia stopped you?" Kelpie asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"You know I won't tell you. I promised Lydia." Sighing Kelpie shook his head.

"Just tell me if it's me or not." Chuckling Nico said.

"No. It's not you." Clenching his fists Kelpie questioned again.

"Then who is it?" Nico looked at Kelpie's fists with disdain.

"If you truly love Lydia, you'll want her to be happy, and trying to kill who she loves won't give you much stock in her eyes. She may even grow to hate you. Tell you what, I'll give you a clue. It's not Edgar." Chuckling once again, the fairy cat left with a swish of his stormy gray tail.

(Back at Edgar's manor.) Lydia's P.O.V.

Raven had taken me to the doctor and my wound had been bandaged up, but I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in the carriage. That's it! I need to know if he loves me or not. I'll find out when we return to Edgar's manor.

Leading me to a new room further down the hall, for the other one still had a dead fury in front of the door. Raven said.

"Goodnight Miss Lydia." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Looking slightly bewildered he turned toward me and asked.

"Yes, what is it?" This was it. Gathering up my courage, I pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his.

Dun dun dun! What will happen next you ask? Find out when chapter 5 comes out! Until then, eat candy and watch Wolf's Rain


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hello peoples! Sorry I took so long to update I had the biggest case of writers block, forgot to tell my beta reader that i finished the chapter, I had to write an essay for high school applications, and I was also obsessed with playing Okami for a while (Got it for Christmas!) and I freakin' love it! It is the best game EVAH! WakaxAmmy all the way! For all who didn't figure it out, I am going off the anime for this story because I only have volume one of the manga (pouty face). Special mention to VioletCamellia. Your comment really made my day. THKS! And yes, yes I would, Edgar can go sit in a corner and grow mushrooms.

Warning: Teacups were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Lydia: Why?

Emodragonsprites: Cause it's funny.

Kelpie: On what planet?

Emodragonsprites: The planet I will send you to if you don't shut up!

Kyouya: If Emo owned Earl and Fairy, I would have to sue her.

Emodragonsprites: What the fudge are you doing here Kyouya?

Kelpie: Doing the disclaimer… what else?

Emodragonsprites: That's it. GO GARCHOMP!

Kelpie: What the hell!? You're crazy!

Emodragonsprites: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lydia: O - O

Kelpie: O - O

Kyouya: (Totally Unfazed) She doesn't own Poke'mon or Ouran High School Host club either.

Emodragonsprites: Grrrrrrr…

No one's P.O.V.

Raven's emerald eyes opened wide with shock. He stood stock still, not even breathing.

A few seconds later, and Lydia pulled away. She stared at him as if expecting a response. He stood there, eyes still held wide open, confused. Lydia continued to stare, until Raven felt his olive skin flush pink. Seemingly satisfied with his reaction, she backed into her room before closing the door slowly, still watching him with a small smile across her face.

Raven's P.O.V.

I stood there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only mere minutes. Only one thought was on my mind.

She kissed me...Lydia kissed me...why?

I must have looked as confused as I felt, because when Nico happened by, he turned, took one look at me and entered Lydia's room.

Lydia's P.O.V.

"Oh, hello Nico." I said as he entered my room. He looked at me funny before asking

"What the heck did you do to Raven?" Trying to keep a straight face, I replied

"What do you mean?" Nico didn't look convinced. Shaking his head he said

"Don't try to lie Lydia, you're not good at it. You can't even keep a straight face." Unable to hold it in any longer I giggled.

"Lydia, I'll ask you again. What did you do to Raven?" Feeling my face heat up I answered

"I might have, maybe...kissed him." Nico's arms went limp at his sides and his little cat jaw dropped.

"YOU WHAT! Well that explains why he looks so confused! So, what happened? Come on you can tell me!" Covering his mouth with my hand I whispered

"Only if you promise to be quiet and not tell anyone." Nico nodded his head and I removed my hand, before leaning in to whisper into his furry little ear.

Raven's P.O.V.

I finally managed to move and the first thing I did was walk out into the garden to think. It was almost dark so Lord Edgar wouldn't need my assistance for now. That was good because I needed to figure out the answer to the question bouncing around in my head.

Why? Why did Lydia kiss me? As I was pondering, along came one of the rare fae creatures. I hadn't seen one in quite some time. They tended to stay away from areas populated with humans so why did this little one stray so far from home?

To an onlooker it would have looked like I had bent down to look at an ordinary wolf pup, but as I am half fae I could tell he wasn't an ordinary wolf. The wolf pup was white as snow with dark violet eyes and had small white wing that had feathers with purple tips. He was an angel wolf.

Now I was even more confused. They lived in the realm of the fae folk, and never ventured out without reason, even then they were fully grown. So why was this little angel wolf pup out here all alone.

It turned its face towards me and before speaking words only fae can understand. It simply said

"Hello Raven."

Raven's P.O.V.

I stumbled backwards watching the enjeruookami pup with newfound wariness. Drawing my dagger I braced myself for a fight.

"I have not come here to fight you, young princeling." said the pup, his gaze never wavering, violet eyes boring into mine.

"I am Kirinoha. I was sent to find you." Not relaxing in the slightest, I replied.

"Why?" He snorted indignantly, shaking his head as if I should know the answer.

"Don't try to fool me...Chi Yokun." No one has called me that since...no don't go there Raven. That's the past. Thinking about it will just make things worse.

Ignoring my reaction completely Kirinoha continued.

"We have learned that the key of Ibrazel has fallen into the hands of your master. I was sent to assist you and your master in finding its purpose, and to help you kill the prince. I was also told to help the fairy doctor, as she will be of help in this mission." Lydia...why would...

"Raven!" Turning sharply at the sound of my name, I saw Lydia running towards me. She stopped and looked at Kirinoha and I.

"Aw. What a cute little wolf pup." at that comment Kirinoha started to growl and crouch as if he were going to leap at Lydia. Acting on instinct I placed myself between Lydia and Kirinoha holding my dagger up with my left eye starting to glow pale green as my sprite prepared for a fight.

Seeming to remember that she couldn't see his wings Kirinoha relaxed. I straightened up and while still keeping my eye on the young enjeruookami turned toward Lydia.

"Yes, Miss Lydia. What is it?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you had seen Nico. I was talking to him and he bolted off right when I finished." Shaking my head slightly I replied.

"No, I'm sorry to say that I haven't seen him." She looked worried for a second, then said.

"Well he probably had a reason for leaving like that so I won't worry about it." Then turning toward Kirinoha she asked.

"So, who's this little pup?" Looking very annoyed Kirinoha tried to reply.

"I happen to be Kirinoha, the enjeruookami, you ignorant human!" I gave Kirinoha a look that meant, "She can't understand fae you baka!" I don't know if he caught what the look meant, but I wouldn't care in the next few seconds, because before I could react, Kirinoha braced himself and leapt...straight for Lydia.

HEH HEH HEH. I made you read an evil cliffie!

Lydia: Where are the broken teacups?

Emodragonsprites: (Smashs a glass tray full of teacups on the floor.)

Lydia: ...

Emodragonsprites: This chapter was going on too long sooooooo maybe next time, sorry folks. I also want everyone reading this to know that if you have any ideas for this story, just pm them to me if you are a member and if you are a guest then just review them to me, kay.

All mistakes are Kitsune"s fault! (My Zoroark, ((Not N's)) from White 2)

Kitsune: WHY!

Emodragonsprites: Cause N's Zoroark is too fluffy and epic to blame!

Kitsune: (Pouty face)

Emodragonsprites: Awwwwww okay all mistakes can be Jakkaru's fault from now on! (Jakkaru is my Lucario from White 2)

Emodragonsprites:(Hugs two Zoroarks)

Emodragonsprites, Kitsune, and N's Zoroark: Till next chapter folks!


	6. Chapter 6

The results are in. Chapter 5 will stay the same though I may fix a few mistakes I made in grammar and such.

Hellllloooo peoples! I have something super epic to tell you! I have decided to have a contest! The rules are very simple; I have noticed the startling lack of RavenxLydia YouTube videos, so I challenge all of you YouTube users to make some. The rules are...It has to be at least 1 minute in length, be RavenxLydia (at least a little bit), and has to be original (NO COPYING PEOPLES). It can be cosplay or, if you wish, it can be a slideshow or animation and can be made using clips from the anime/manga. Members and Non-members are both welcome, just review or pm me the url/link. And now for the prizes!

1st place gets...A RavenxLydia one-shot of their choice (I am putting no limits on this. It can be a K-M rating.) just say what you want the one-shot to be about, and I will write it. The winner will be given credit for their idea.

2nd place gets...Something they want to happen in this story. (I will put the 2nd place winner's idea in this story.).

3rd place gets...I will give you an emote cat! (Couldn't think of a third prize. Sorry.)

Honorable mention gets...Mentioned on here.

Hope people enter their videos! No time limit. I will give the results when I see the entered videos and decide place for them when there are enough. (I WILL watch ALL of them!)

In response to a review I received, yes I do consider Raven, by blood, a fae, but I haven't quite gotten into that yet...sorry for the confusion.

Sorry for being such a slow updater but I WILL try to update more often. I will try to make up for my absence by giving you a longer chapter! So onward to the chapter and thanks to my awesome beta who is one of the few people who can put up with my crazy antics!

Italics is Fae language.

Bold is thoughts.

I don't own Earl and Fairy.

Raven's P.O.V.

I didn't move fast enough. I barely had time to blink before Kirinoha landed on Lydia, knocking her down and pinning her to the ground. "_Come at me! I need to test you! Just try and protect your mate!_" He barked at me. I felt my face heat up rapidly. "He's not my mate." I heard Lydia say, still pinned down by the young, though still very strong, pup. "You can hear him?" I asked, tensing my body up to fight Kirinoha.

"Yes, I can hear him. Fairies and Fae are similar in their language. So I can understand most of what he says." This came as somewhat of a shock to me. I didn't know fairies spoke anything other than English. Turning my head towards Kirinoha, I asked. "_Why do you need to test me?_" He glanced around nervously before responding.

"_Queen Eiko isn't sure you have retained the same amount of skill you had when you were there._" **Damn it! What makes her think-**

My thoughts were cut short by the puzzled look on Lydia's face. "Who's Queen Eiko and what is he talking about?" Stilling my face back into the calm emotionless mask I knew well, I answered cautiously. "Not right now please Miss Lydia. I will explain later. It's dark out now. You should be asleep."

Lydia's P.O.V.

I was frustrated with Raven; for several reasons actually. **He is acting like our kiss never even happened! I need to get him alone later and talk to him. I have to know if he feels the same way. He doesn't need to tell me it's time to go to sleep; I can go to sleep when I'm tired. And also, who is Queen Eiko? What is Raven hiding from me?**

I was pushed out of my thoughts when Raven spoke again. "Kirinoha leave. We will finish this later." Snarling sharply Kirinoha replied. "_NO! We will finish this now! And I can't leave until I complete my mission!"_ His claws pressed harder into my already injured shoulder making me wince. Raven's eyes narrowed and he dashed forward. Raven angled his blade downward and in one deft motion, hit the butt of his dagger into Kirinoha's underbelly sending him flying into a nearby bush.

"Lydia! Are you alright?" Raven asked, helping me stand. Brushing the dirt off the back of my dress, I replied. "Yes, but-" I hesitated, maybe he's acting like the kiss never happened because he didn't want it to. Maybe-No, now is the time for courage. I WILL talk to him about this in a more private location. "But what, Miss Lydia?" Taking a deep breath to steel myself, I answered. "Could we meet in my room tomorrow morning? I need to talk to you." He tensed slightly and his face showed hesitation but then he relaxed and with a soft expression in his eyes agreed. "Of course Miss Lydia, I will be there first thing in the morning."

That made me feel a bit better, at least he agreed. That's good. Right?

Just then I heard the bushes Kirinoha had landed in rustle. "_FINE! We can finish this later! And I will get you back for this!_" He said, shaking the leaves out of his fur with his violet eyes blazing. Squinting, I noticed that the closer that I looked at him, the more I saw that something was off about him. With a gasp I realized what it was. Kirinoha is an Enjeruookami, an angel wolf. Soon I could see his wings as he spread them out to their full span. His wings had pure white feathers with violet tips akin to his fur. Kirinoha turned away from us and flapped furiously, flying swiftly away into a nearby forest, where his form disappeared into the trees.

"Shall we go inside?" Raven asked, turning to me.

"Yes, I suppose." I replied, walking towards the door and back into Edgar's manor.

(I was going to cut it off here but then decided to make it longer.)

(Morning, Lydia's room.).

Lydia's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes sleepily, glancing to be sure Raven wasn't here yet. Turning to the wall clock my peridot eyes read the time. 9:00, one hour till breakfast. I decided to get up and search the dresser of my room, which was identical to the one I had been in previously. Pulling open the first drawer, I had a stroke of luck. The drawer did have a clean dress I could wear. After all, I didn't want to meet Raven in my pajamas. Stepping softly into the bathroom, I got dressed quickly and tried to straighten out the rust colored mess that was my hair.

After I was done, I took a long look in the full length mirror on the bathroom wall. I was dressed in a lavender colored dress with shorter sleeves for the warm summer weather. I managed to get my hair to be somewhat tame, but still didn't consider myself very pretty. Oh well, it's the best I can do right now. Turning around, I exited the bathroom. I then turned to check the clock. 9:30. Just as I sat down on the bed, Raven walked in.

**Crap! I have no idea what I'm going to say to him! I really should have thought this through. Too late now though.** He bowed slightly and spoke. "You wanted to speak to me?" **This is it! Now's the time. Come on Lydia, you can do this!**

"Well, you see, Raven... The reason why I kissed you is because I really like you... I think you're amazing." I said, turning my head downwards and standing up, continuing my confession as I did so. "You have saved me so many times. You help me even when Edgar gave you no order to do so and you have been rejected by the human society just as I have. Most of all though, I want to make you smile a true smile. One born of pure happiness. If you don't like me I can understand, but I had to tell you. I felt that you deserved to know." Silence. I felt tears come to my eyes. I sniffled, trying to hold them back.

Raven's P.O.V.

**She likes me. Lydia likes me. I was stunned into silence. I never knew she felt that strongly about me. I had always thought that she was afraid of me. A monster like me, she should be afraid. I've killed too many for anyone to be able to love me. But she loves me. But do I love her? Lydia, the one my master wanted, the one who nearly screamed at my presence in the beginning, the one who understands what it's like to be rejected by society just for being different, the one I believe to be beautiful no matter what she says. Lydia, I do love you, don't cry.** I walked toward her and wrapped my arms around her sobbing figure.

Lydia's P.O.V.

I felt strong, yet soft arms wrap around me,

Yesterday 7:17PM

Raven slipped off his gloves and wiped the tears from my face. "Don't cry my Lydia." Before I could react he pulled me closer and kissed me. His soft lips moved against my still shocked ones. After a few seconds I started to kiss back, he responded by slipping his tongue into my mouth, causing me to gasp. Raven took this opportunity to explore further before pulling away.

I panted heavily and rested my head against his shoulder. "Watashi wa anata o aishite Lydia." He whispered softly. I looked at him, confused. "I'm sorry Raven I don't know enough fae to understand that." He gave a small chuckle and said. "It means...I love you Lydia"

To say I was happy would be a gross understatement, I was euphorically happy. Raven loves me. He loves me. "I love you too." I said softly.

And then Raven did the one thing I never thought I would see him do.

He smiled. A true and happy smile.

I was filled with the overwhelming desire to take a picture, for fear I would never see his smile again.

He turned, still smiling, before looking back at me and saying. "Well? Shall we go to breakfast?"

Annnnnd that's it for this chapter! I hope all of you romance-lovers had a good squee at some point! Well that's it for this chapter, so stay calm, draw dragons, and review!


End file.
